Un chat qui remue là queue il est content ?
by h-stories-p
Summary: Quand Harry, animagus non déclaré, se faufile dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour empoisoner la vie de la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde, ça donne à peu près ça.
1. Chapter 1

"Ron! Ron viens voir! Viens dépêches-toi!"

Le rouquin sortit du lit et suivit Harry dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était à peine 5h du matin et il était encore à moitié endormi quand il entra dans la Salle sur Demande derrière son ami.

"Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

- Ron regardes! Mais s'il te plaît n'en parle à personne! Même pas à Hermione!

Ron prit tout à coup un air un peu plus interessé.

- T'as découvert quelque chose ?

- Encore mieux que ça regarde!"

Et sous les yeux de son ami totalement ahuri, Harry se mit à rétrécir dans ses vêtements et c'est un chat d'un noir de jais, aux yeux étonnament verts, qui vint miauler aux pieds de Ron. Celui-çi commençait à peine à se remettre du choc que le Survivant retrouva sa forme initiale et ses vêtements.

"T'as vu ça Ron! C'est génial hein ? Ca fait presque un an et demi que je m'entraîne les nuits en cachette. Mais en principe j'arrivais pas à redevenir normal avec mes vêtements et je me retrouvais toujours tout nu! Mais ça y est Ron j'y arrive!

- Waaaaahou! s'exclama le rouquin. Olàlà Harry tu m'apprendras ? C'est trop génial! Imagines tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire à Malfoy sans qu'il le sache!

- T'inquiètes pas j'y avais déjà pensé! Il est à peine 5h je peux très bien débarquer [i]accidentellement [/i]dans le dortoir des Serpentards!

- Mais il te faudrait le mot de passe, répliqua Ron, tout à coup déçu.

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait ma petit enquête cette semaine! Je connais leur mot de passe. Et quand tu sauras faire tu pourras venir avec moi!

- Mais Harry... Je... enfin on est en dernière année! Je n'y arriverai jamais en aussi peu de temps!"

Harry considéra un moment ce que venait de lui dire l'adolescent et il fut contraint d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais Ron ne se laissa pas abattre pour si peu.

" Harry peu importe si moi je ne peux pas. Toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux c'est ça qui compte! "

Harry lui répondit par un sourire légèrement démoniaque et se transforma avant de courir en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Quand il fut arrivé, il reprit sa forme humaine, vérifia qu'il avait bien ses vêtements et réveilla le tableau qui gardait l'entrée.

"Scorpium ! Scorpium ! Ohoh! Scorpium !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Le tableau se décida enfin à laisser passer le jeune homme, bien que ça ne soit pas de très bon gré. Harry se métamorphosa et chercha l'entrée du dortoir des garçons. Les coussinets d'un chat étaient bien moins bruyants que des chaussures et Harry put se faufiler partout à son aise, sans craindre de réveiller quelqu'un. Il vit que la porte du dortoir avait été laissée légèrement entrouverte et sauta sur l'occasion. Drago Malfoy dormait paisiblement dans le lit le plus à gauche, près de la fenêtre. Harry fit un bond en avant et se retrouva au niveau du visage de Malfoy. Il avait pensé le griffé mais le Serpentard avait un visage tellement angélique quand il dormait qu'il n'en eut pas le courage. Alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus, Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut et faillit s'étrangler en voyant le chat noir debout à côté de lui, l'air totalement apeuré.

"Bon sang! murmura le jeune blond. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et t'es à qui d'abord ?"

Seul un miaulement lui répondit et Drago soupira. Il fit descendre le chat du lit, qui y remonta aussitôt.

" Tu veux vraiment pas me laisser dormir hein ? En plus il est... oh non déjà 5h30 je pourrais jamais me rendormir! Merci beaucoup ! " ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Harry fit semblant d'avoir peur et commença à partir, penaud, mais Malfoy le rattrapa et le fit se coucher sur ses genoux alors que lui-même se calait contre son oreiller.

" Oh c'est bon c'est pas grave. Mais tu pourrais quand même faire attention à ne pas réveiller les gens! Si Crabbe ou Goyle t'avait vu, t'aurais fini sous la douche et là tu serais dans un sale état!"

Harry déglutit difficilement et se jura mentalement qu'il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois. Il s'allongea confortablement sur les genoux de Malfoy, qui lui gratta la tête juste derrière les oreilles. "Peut-être que Malfoy n'est pas si inhumain que ça finalement" pensa Harry en ronronnant.

"Dis-moi minou faudrait peut-être te trouver un nom tu crois pas ?

- Miaouw!

- Par contre j'ai vraiment pas d'idées! Mmmmh... Scooty ? Tu ressemble à une moto quand tu ronronnes !"

Si Harry avait été humain à ce moment là, il aurait éclater de rire. Vive l'originalité! Mais il asquiesça quand même d'un petit miaulement et se frotta contre le ventre de Malfoy pour se faire caresser la nuque.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'emmener avec moi en cours!"

"Oh non catastrophe!" pensa Harry. "S'il fait le rapprochement entre le chat et mon absence, je suis foutu!"

"Allé viens je vais commencer à me préparer! Par contre tu rentres pas dans la douche! Allé viens!"

Harry suivit son nouveau maître en trottinant jusqu'à la salle de bain et attendit sagement derrière la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy ne sembla pas remarquer son absence dans la Grande Salle, trop occupé à donner discrètement à manger au chat sous la table.

La sonnerie eut à peine retentit que Harry se mit à stresser. Si jamais Malfoy découvrait quelque chose... Le Serpentard prit le chat et l'enfoui dans son sac. Harry se mit alors à déchirer joyeusement tous les livres de son ennemi, savourant sa victoire, les oreilles fièrement dressées. Drago semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien puisqu'il continuait tranquillement de marcher en direction du cours d'histoire de la magie, que Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient en commun. Ron était déjà dans la salle et supportait non sans mal les réprimandes d'Hermione.

"Bon sang Ron pourquoi tu ne l'as pas réveillé ? Harry ne va pas passer toute la journée au lit quand même! On a un programme à finir, des choses à étudier et toi, en tant que meilleur ami, tu le laisses dormir! Je rêve!

- Bah oui! se défendit Ron. Ca sert à ça les meilleurs amis, j'allait pas le tirer dehors!

- Et bien si justement!"

Harry-Scooty passa la tête hors du sac de Malfoy, juste assez pour que Ron l'aperçoive. Le rouquin ouvrit des yeux ronds et fit un énorme sourire alors que Hermione continuait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Drago posa son sac entre ses jambes et sortit son livre quand il poussa une exclamation. Le livre était complètement déchiqueté. Harry ricana interieurement mais se calma aussitôt quand une main rude vint lui frapper le museau. Pour se défendre, le chat noir griffa rageusement la main du Serpentard, qui la retira aussitôt avec un juron. Crabbe et Goyle observaient la scène sans rien comprendre et Malfoy les agressa carrément.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? C'est bon c'est rien!

- Tu es sûr que ça va aujourd'hui Drago ?

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires et peut-être que ça ira mieux! " siffla Malfoy.

Le professeur Binns arriva et dès qu'il commença à parler, tous les élèves s'affalèrent sur leurs tables, la tête dans les bras, et plongèrent dans un sommeil parfois troublé par un ronflement. Malfoy jura contre ses deux acolytes quand ceux-çi s'endormirent mais il en profita pour sortir le chat du sac et le mettre sur ses genoux. Ni les autres élèves ni Binns n'avaient l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose et le jeune blond caressa le dos du chat, qui se mit rapidement à ronronner. Le jeune homme sourit et se perdit dans la contemplation du chat. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, stupéfiants. "On dirait ceux de Potter" pensa-t-il. "Pfff passer la journée au lit, y'en a qui ne se gênent pas !" Harry-Scooty se mit à ronronner plus fort et à remuer la queue _(pas de sous-entendus!)_ alors que Drago lui gratouillait le dos. En fait, le contact de Malfoy n'était pas si déplaisant que ça. Ou du moins, ça changeait des coups de poings que Harry avait l'habitude de se ramasser dans la tête. Le Serpentard semblait plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire entre le chat et la table. Il n'entendit donc pas Crabbe l'appeler et celui-çi décida de parler un peu plus fort, au risque d'alerter des gens.

"Drago !!!!"

L'interessé sursauta et voulut cacher le chat dans son sac mais son acolyte l'avait déjà vu et le montrait du doigt, un point d'interrogation planté au dessus de sa tête.

"Oh c'est rien... C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. Il s'appelle Scooty. Il est beau non ?"

Il y eut un gloussement à côté de lui. Ron avait suivi la scène avec attention et était mort de rire à quelques mètres de Malfoy.

"Un problème Weasley ? cracha le Serpentard.

- Disons que je ne pensais pas que le grand Drago Malfoy se serait fait piégé comme ça! ricana Ron.

"Non non non non! pria Harry, toujours dans les bras de Malfoy. Pitié tais-toiiiiiii!!!!!!!"

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Weasmoche ?

- Que ce chat n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois!

"Putin Ron tais-toi !!!!!!"

- Ohoh et ça serait quoi d'après toi ? Un auror ensorcelé ?

- T'es pas très loin de la vérité", pouffa Ron.

Harry se serra un peu plus contre le ventre du sorcier, qui le regardait à présent d'un air menaçant. Harry-Scooty fit mine d'être apeuré, ce qui était bien loin de la vérité puisque Harry était mort de trouille, et Malfoy soupira.

"Et donc ce chat ça serait qui ?

- Oh disons... une personne que tu connaît très bien. Par exemple Har...

- MAOOW !!!!" siffla le chat pour que Malfoy n'entende pas Ron prononcé son nom.

Le rouquin regarda le chat bizarrement, voulant savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami mais Scooty était près à lui bondir dessus, les poils hérissés, et il préféra ne pas en rajouter. Drago lança un sourire triomphant au Gryffondor.

"En tout cas il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier!

- Mouais ça c'est ce que tu crois!

- Expliques-toi ou ferme-la!

- Pas de problème! Hermione, tu peux rendre une apparence normale à un animagus ?

- Quoi ?!? s'écria la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi ?

- Un problème ? les interrompit Binns.

- Non aucun, professeur! s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

Binns s'éloigna et les adolescents reprirent leur conversation à voix basse.

- Alors Granger montre-nous tes talents! chuchota Malfoy.

- Mais Ron c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce chat ? Laissez-le tranquille!

- Hermione s'il te plaît!

- Allé Granger active!

- [i]Révélo Humanio[/i]!" lança Hermione en direction de Harry.

Il y eut un grand éclair autour de Harry, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir, et il était à présent sous sa forme humaine, assis sur les genoux de Malfoy. Celui-çi poussa un hurlement aigü et se leva, projetant au passage le jeune homme brun par terre. Tous les élèves observaient la scène bouche bée tandis que Hermione murmurait des "Oh mon Dieu c'est pas vrai!". Harry se releva difficilement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et il se ramassa au même moment un poing dans la figure, ce qui eut pour effet de le refaire tomber à la renverse.

"Tu vas le regretter Potter! cracha Malfoy d'un ton venimeux. Tu perds rien pour attendre!

- Attends!" s'écria Harry mais le blond avait déjà pris la fuite.

Ron voulut parler mais Harry l'envoya valser contre un mur avant de s'enfuir à la suite de Malfoy. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passé. Il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et trouva le point Drago Malfoy se diriger vers les cachots. Il courut vers les cachots et rattrapa son ennemi juste avant que celui-çi n'entre dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

"Drago attends! S'il te plaît il faut que je te parle!"

Malfoy se retourna et Harry s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Il ne savait pas si c'étaient des larmes de tristesse ou de haine qui glissaient sur les joues du blond mais elles étaient là quand même.

"Drago écoutes-moi. S'il te plaît.

- T'as interêt que ça en vaille la peine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry prit le bras de Malfoy et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Ils s'assayèrent sur des escaliers et Harry tenta de s'expliquer.

"C'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois Drago je te jure que...

- Pour toi c'est Malfoy.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux! répliqua Harry. En fait j'avoue que c'était pas partie d'une très bonne intention, je croyais que tu savais juste insulter et balancer des coups de poing dans la figure des gens mais...

- Viens-en au fait Potter.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était plus pour cacher certaines... choses que tu es aussi agressif.

- Tu fais de la psychologie maintenant ? railla Malfoy. Pour ton renseignement j'ai rien à cacher.

- Alors pourquoi t'étais agréable avec Scooty et que moi tu me détestes ?

- Scooty n'existe plus.

- Si.

- Certainement pas! rétorqua Drago. Et il n'a jamais existé. T'es qu'un véritable... connard!

- Je sais.

- Imbécile de Gryffondor, chercheur d'embrouilles, Monsieur Parfait, le Super Héros, le...

- C'est bon t'as fini ? Coupa Harry. Je suis pas venu te parler pour m'entendre balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure!

- Pourtant t'en aurais bien besoin !

- Malfoy! Ecoutes-moi au moins deux minutes s'il te plaît.

- Je fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure! siffla le Serpentard.

- Et bien écoutes encore! Au début si je suis venu vers toi c'est vrai que c'était pour... foutre la merde. Et je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose... Si tu es aussi agréable que ça avec les autres alors... En fait ce n'est pas moi que tu n'aimes pas, c'est ce que je suis.

- C'est pareil.

- Oh non c'est pas pareil justement! Tu ne peux pas m'encadrer parce que je suis Harry Potter. Si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre ça serait différent...

- Si tu me lâches les baskets je te filerai une ou deux adresses d'écoles de médicomagie très renommées.

- Et je voulais te dire que si tu veux que les choses changent entre nous y'a pas de problème.

- Merlin! s'exclama Drago. Saint Potter me demande si je veux être ami avec lui! C'est non! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta compassion Potter! Tu t'es moqué de moi, tu me le paieras c'est tout. Tu tires des conclusions d'on ne sait où juste pour avoir l'air de savoir quelque chose sur mon compte mais tu ne sais rien du tout! Tu ne sais rien tu piges ? Toi tu as grandi avec des gens qui auraient pu donner leur vie pour toi! Il se trouve que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mon père m'aurait sacrifié à Voldemort s'il le lui avait demandé. Il m'aurait tué sans regrets. Tu as eu une enfance de fils pourri gâté, même si tu n'as pas connu tes parents! Moi si mon père me fait des cadeaux c'est uniquement pour acheter mon silence sur ses affaires frauduleuses! Tout le monde est persuadé que j'ai une vie de prince! C'est tout sauf ça! Et oui Potter! Drago Malfoy n'est pas celui qu'on pense! Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ? Mais ça personne ne le sait et personne n'a besoin de le savoir. La célébrité ça fait pas tout dans la vie! Tu es aimé parce que tu es célèbre, moi c'est grace à ma force de caractère, et je ne te parles même pas de mon physique. Je sais que tu me trouves narcissique, tu me le dis bien assez! Mais moi au moins je ne fais pas semblant d'être modeste! Tu sauves le monde et tu dis toujours "mais non c'est rien j'ai rien fait". Pourquoi t'en profites pas ? T'as été tellement gâté que t'en peux plus qu'on tourne autour de toi sans arrêt ?

- MALFOY TA GUEULE!!!!! hurla Harry.

Le Serpentard l'observa un instant, bouche bée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être interrompu de cette façon.

- Oui je pense que tu es narcissique, oui je pensais que avais été élevé comme un prince, oui je pensais que ton père t'aimait. Mais toi Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Tout ce qu'on t'a raconté n'est que mensonges! Je n'ai jamais été gâté, j'ai même vécu 10 ans de ma vie dans un placard à balais si tu veux le savoir! Et tu n'es pas aimé parce que tu es beau, tu aimé parce que les gens ont peur de ton père! Rien d'autre!

- Comment oses-tu...

- Et je ne suis pas non plus comme tout le monde pense! continua Harry. Les sorciers sont persuadés que je suis quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, que je suis né pour sauver le monde, que je suis immortel et tout ce qui va avec. Et tu sais ce que je suis ? Non seulement je ne suis même pas beau mais en plus je suis totalement imprudent, j'ai perdu mon parrain à cause de ma naïveté, j'ai les pires défauts du monde même si les gens qui m'entourent ne voient que mes qualités. Je n'ai jamais su aider mes amis, je suis pas gâté côté amour, sans compter que pour courroner le tout je préfère les hommes, comme si ça allait m'aider à trouver quelqu'un ! J'ai jamais eu de chance à part avec Voldemort mais j'aurais préféré que ça soit le contraire, j'ai des notes minables en potions, j'attire les ennuis comme un aimant... Faut que j'en rajoutes ou t'es convaincu que je suis pas "Monsieur Parfait" ?

Malfoy observait le Gryffondor d'un tout autre oeil à présent et Harry prit légèrement peur.

- Tu viens de me dire, dit le Serpentard en semblant mesurer ses mots, que t'aimes les mecs ?

- C'est ça qui te choque ? Le Grand Merveilleux sauveur du monde se tape des mecs ? Bah ouais! Avoue que sur ce coup-là c'est moi qui t'en bouche un coin!

- Non mais c''est sérieu cette histoire ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, soudain méfiant.

- En fait... Euh... Je ne pensais pas que tu... Enfin je suis heureux de le savoir ! Si un jour j'avais seulement imaginé que tu puisse... enfin... avoir une chance avec toi... Si on me l'avait dit j'aurais rigolé !

- Tu... tu... balbutia Harry.

- Ouais moi aussi je préfères les mecs. On devrait faire un concours de celui qui reste le plus longtemps la bouche ouverte! Quoiqu'en fait non, tu viens de gagner.

- Tu fantasmais sur moi ?!? sécria Harry.

- Hého! Vantes-toi pas trop non plus! J'ai juste dis que tu m'interessais!"

Harry voulut répliquer d'un ton moqueur mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Le jeune blond se rapprocha du Gryffondor et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celà dura seulement une fraction de seconde mais Harry sentit la tête lui tourner. Drago Malfoy venait de l'embrasser... et arborait d'ailleurs un sourire satisfait.

"Alors Potter t'as la trouille ou ça fait des mois que t'as embrassé personne ?

- Fermes-la Malfoy!"

Harry se pencha sur le Serpentard et reprit ses lèves, plus longtemps cette fois, profitant de la chaleur que Malfoy faisait naître en lui. Il se sentait chavirer et n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Malfoy était toujours serré contre lui et ses lèvres se faisaient plus insistantes, sa langue forçant légèrement le passage dans la bouche de Harry. Le baiser prit fin quelques secondes plus tard et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, pour la première fois sans aucune marque de haine. Les prunelles émeraudes s'ancrèrent dans les perles d'acier et Malfoy esquissa le plus beau sourire que Harry ne lui ai jamais vu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celà faisait à présent trois mois que Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble mais tous les deux gardaient le secret sur leur relation. Ron posait souvent des questions à Harry sur ce qu'il partait faire la nuit mais l'adolescent aurait préféré sauter de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que de dire à son ami qu'il partait dormir avec son amant dans la Salle sur Demande. Ce matin-là d'ailleurs, Harry avait oublié de retourner dans son dortoir avant 6h du matin et il était déjà 7h quand il se réveilla. Drago était allongé à côté de lui et seul un drap blanc couvrait sa nudité. Harry soupira. Il serait bien obligé de parler un jour de ses escapades nocturnes à Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin avait d'ailleurs enfin décidé de déclarer sa flamme à la jeune Gryffondor et ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Harry sentit Drago bouger à côté de lui et il se retourna pour voir que son petit-ami l'observait en souriant.

"Déjà réveillé mon coeur? demanda le blond.

- Ouais, répondit Harry en déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du Serpentard. D'ailleurs je ne veux pas paraître... chiant mais... c'est 7h !

- Quoi ?!?! s'exclama Malfoy en sautant dans ses vêtements. T'aurais pu le dire avant! Si Crabbe et Goyle ne me voient pas dans le dortoir ils vont me harceler jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour savoir où j'étais!

- T'auras pas longtemps à tenir on est déjà au mois d'avril!

- Très drôle Potter!"

Harry esquissa un sourire. Drago et lui ne s'apellaient par leur nom de famille que pour se chamailler et la façon dont il était passé du "mon coeur" à "Potter" le faisait rire. Le brun s'habilla rapidement et tous les deux descendirent dans la Grande Salle, oubliant totalement que la totalité des élèves serait là. Mais il s'en rendirent vite compte quand des centaines de paires d'yeux ébahis se fixèrent sur eux à leur entrée. Malfoy jura dans sa barbe tandis que Harry prenait une jolie teinte rose. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste ni de dire un mot que Ron s'était jeté sur lui et l'agressait.

"HARRY C'EST QUOI CA ? TU AS PASSE TOUTE LA NUIT AVEC MALFOY ET NE DIT PAS LE CONTRAIRE JE L'AI VU SUR LA CARTE!!!!!!!!

- Ron...

- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ? Tu te... tu sors avec... un Serpentard mais bien entendu tu n'as pas choisi n'importe lequel... Drago Malfoy !!!! Ce... Ce... Ce connard narcissique pourri gâté !

- Ron laisse-moi t'expliquer...

- Je m'en fiche que tu te tapes des mecs mais... Malfoy! Continuait de brailler le rouquin.

- Ron...

- WEASLEY !!!!!!!!"

Harry sursauta en entendant son amant hurler ainsi. Ron semblait médusé et avait perdu sa langue. Drago reprit d'une voix doucereuse, effrayante même, alors que tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient fixés sur eux.

"Weasley, ce que Harry fait de ses nuits ne te regarde absolument pas et je t'interdis de m'insulter est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Espèce de crétin! gronda Ron. Je n'oses même pas imaginer ce que tu fais subir à Harry!

- Tu n'es au courant de rien alors tais-toi! Ce qui se passe entre Harry et moi ne te regardes pas! Et pour ta gouverne, ça marche très bien entre nous et ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on est ensemble!"

Ron resta la bouche ouverte, muet comme une carpe pendant deux bonnes minutes. Après quoi il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que Harry évitait en rougissant les regards éberlués de Snape, MacGonagall et Dumbledore. Le rouquin finit par se râcler la gorge et se tourna vers Harry.

"Il a tout inventé n'est-ce pas ? Vous sortez pas ensemble depuis autant de temps ?

- Ron s'il te plaît écoutes-moi...

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?

- Quoi! s'exclama Harry, sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui. Tu voulais que je t'en parle ? T'as vu comme tu viens de réagir! T'as carrément agressé Drago, et moi aussi au passage.

- Si tu m'en avais parlé avant que je le découvres j'aurais peut-être pas réagi pareil!

- Et tu crois que c'est facile à dire ? répliqua Harry.

- T'aurais pu essayer!

- Mais oui c'est ça mets-toi cinq secondes à ma place et répètes ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Tu... aurais... pu... essayer!

- C'est ça fous-toi de moi en plus!

- Je crois que t'es mal placé pour parler!

- Weasley ferme-la deux minutes! intervint Malfoy. S'il avait voulu t'en parler il l'aurait fait! Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir s'il allait bien ou pas, de savoir s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et après tu oses te prétendre son ami ?

- Drago...

- Il te dit seulement ce qu'il a envie de te dire Weasley!

- Menteur! cria Ron. Je le connais mieux que toi!

- RON, MALFOY !!!!!"

Les deux ennemis se lachèrent enfin des yeux et se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-çi marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en regardant les élèves et Ron rougit.

"Désolé Harry j'aurais peut-être pas dû t'agresser devant autant de monde.

- Devant tout Poudlard tu veux dire! railla Malfoy.

- Oh c'est bon toi hein! Bon et bien Harry... voit le bon côté des choses... t'auras pas à annoncer que tu sors avec Drago Malfoy devant tout le monde vu que je viens de le faire à ta place!"

Harry fit un effort considérable pour ne pas balancer une gifle à son ami pendant que Drago le prenait par la taille.

"Il a tout à fait raison sur ce point-là! Tu vois, un stress en moins!"

Harry essaya en vain de ne pas rougir alors que Drago attrapait ses lèvres, sous les regards totalement dégoûtés de Ron et Snape.


End file.
